


Please give me one last dance.

by RoyaleTiming



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaleTiming/pseuds/RoyaleTiming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scrap of a song based around SteveBucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please give me one last dance.

eyes, they're always telling me who i am,  
icon, an image to defend, a reputation to withhold.  
a man out of time,  
left out in the cold,  
nothing for him to hold,  
history left everyone i knew behind,

why are we here tonight?  
drawing blood in the moonlight,  
but then again, i remember it now,  
you were never one to lose a fight.

this isn't you,   
you are not the man i left behind,  
but if you hear me, just by chance,  
please give me one last dance.

twirl me around in this facade,  
the mask of the person you've become,  
dig the knife in deeper if you wish,  
but if you hear me, just by chance,  
please give me one last dance.


End file.
